I Can go the Distance
by vampyreice
Summary: COMPLETE! This is a story written in Neville's point of view, it is a view on how he sees himself and how he thinks others see him. This is a songfic.


I can go the Distance

A/N: I got this idea when I was listening to the song. My reason for it being a Neville centric fic came later on when I tried to figure out where the idea had come form; I had noticed when I was reading various amounts of fanfiction that you don't really find many Neville fics. I guess that it is because of this that I thought to do a Neville fic.

Claimer: I own the idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'I can go the Distance', it is in the Disney movie 'Hercules'. I don't own any of the characters or themes mentioned in the Harry Potter books.

Summery: This is a story written in Neville's point of view, it is a view on how he sees himself and how he thinks others see him.

I can go the Distance  
By vampyreice

I have often dreamed of a far of place  
Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be

I know how people see me, I know that I am no better than a Squib but that doesn't mean that they have to go and rub it in my face. Can't they just leave me alone; all I want to do is finish my school year in peace. I want to bring my family pride; I want them to be proud of me rather than disappointed. I want my parents to be fine I want them to recognise me, I want them to acknowledge mew as their son. Sometimes I think that they don't pay attention to the world because I disappointment, I think they if they were okay they would be embarrassed for having me as their son. They were both top class Auror and I - their son- can't even do the most basic of spells.

I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I will go most anywhere  
To feel like I belong

There is one person who I think isn't disappointed with me. Whenever I'm around him I never feel like I'm a disappointment or a failure, I don't feel insignificant or alone. When I'm around him I feel like I can do anything and it's not because he's _The-Boy-Who-Lived_, yes that's right Harry Potter is the one person who can make me feel proud of myself. There's something about Harry that makes me feel special. I remember in our first year when Malfoy had attacked me with Leg-Locker Curse, when I had come into the Common Room and everyone had laughed at me, not with me but at me. Everyone had laughed except Hermione who had jumped up and preformed the counter-curse and Harry who had looked angry and I somehow knew that he wasn't angry at me but at Malfoy. After the laughter had died down the three of them had asked me what had happed, after I had told them Hermione and Ron had looked at me sympathetically but in their eyes I could see that they thought I was pathetic. Harry on the other hand had smiled at me encouragingly and given me advice; he also gave me a Chocolate Frog in hopes of brightening me up.

In our fifth year I was a bit surprised when I was invited into DA, even more so when Harry pacifically requested that I come. When Harry paired up with me to practice the spells he did so willingly and unafraid that I would make a mistake and end up sending him to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox. I could see in his eyes that he was confident that I could do the spells and told me so and when I managed to do my Patronus I saw Harry was extremely happy. It wasn't because I had done it and not made him look like a fool or because I had proved him right by doing the spell, it was because I had shown myself that I could do it. When he congratulated me I saw that he was so proud of me and for the first time in my life I had felt totally proud of myself too.

I am on my way  
I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I will be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I will go most anywhere  
To find where I belong

Usually I feel insignificant and unwanted but not today, today I felt needed; I felt as though I was truly wanted. Today was different because today I saw Harry not _Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived_ but Harry, just Harry. The boy who had lost his parents when he was young and recently his godfather who was the only father figure he had ever had. The boy who needed someone to look after him and to show him that they love him. The boy who has the hope of the world on his shoulder's, the boy who needs to just let lose sometimes and let it all go.

"The thing is that I don't think he's dead, everyone has just told me that he's dead because he fell through the archway but that doesn't explain the voices I heard. I can't believe what people say because I saw things that they didn't see, they didn't see the veil hanging in the archway, and they didn't see the way it fluttered. It looked as though he had only fallen through and would appear on the other side."

"You think he's still alive?"

"Yes, I think he's still alive; I hope he's still alive but no one believes me."

"Sometimes all you need is hope."

The small smile that Harry gave Neville was worth everything that had happened to him in past years. All the negative feelings and thoughts were taken away with that smile, at least for a couple of minutes.

The End


End file.
